plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie
Zombies are weak and easy creatures to kill and are encountered on any level you're on. Having no special defensive equipment and travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are only found in the huge waves and, of course, are seen in all levels. Few offensive strategies can work against this zombie. They are the first Zombies you encounter in any Plants vs Zombies version and they are one of the types of many levels in I, Zombie. Overview Absorbs 10 Normal Damage Shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 Normal Damage Shots. Suburban Almanac Entry Zombie Regular Garden-variety Zombie. Toughness: low This zombie loves brainnnns. Can't get enough. Brains, brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. Strategy In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, regular zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers, as measured during a day-time level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine far away enough away from the front-lines, purchasing the Garden Rake from Crazy Dave's shop, or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Cabbage-pults. For nighttime levels, the player can use Mushrooms, like Puff-shrooms and Scaredy-shrooms. The Tangle Kelp provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in pool levels. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood and Melon-pult are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeno. Some plants, such as the Repeater and the Fume-shroom can be upgraded to increase efficiency and give them new abilities. Trivia *Zombies appear in almost every single level, excluding Zombiquarium and various I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels. *Occasionally, when a Zombie dies, it will start to stumble back and forth, shaking a fist in the air, then fall over. *A Plants vs. Zombies Zombie Mask is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. **Zombie shoes are available for the same price, which are the plain brown shoes that the normal Zombie wears. **A Zombie T-Shirt is available for 80 Points. It is white, and has a Normal Zombie head on it. *The Zombie has two "Out of Battle" animations, it may tilt left to right or move his head up and down. They also sometimes stick their tongues out, making a total of 4 Out of Battle animations. *This Zombie has the most variations: the normal type, with a flag, with a road cone, with a bucket, a screen door, a Ducky tube and with a trash can. *Gargantuars occasionally use stiff zombies as clubs. **The zombies that Gargantuars carry have no neckties. *A zombie figurine was included with physical copies of the Game of the Year edition. *In the online version, when a zombie loses its head and is then hit by a explosive, it regrows its head before dying. *Almost every level starts with a normal Zombie, the only levels that don't are the mini-games Zombotany, Zombotany 2, Pogo Party, Zombiquarium and Bobsled Bonanza. *In both versions of Wall-nut Bowling, when a zombie gets hit, his arm will disappear. This doesn't happen if he gets hit by or is within range of an Explode-o-nut when it detonates. *If a zombie steps on a rake, his head will fall off, but his arm will remain attached. This is the only time it happens, and it may or may not be the same with other zombies. *If a rake is placed, the first zombie will spawn in the same row that the rake is in. Category:Zombies Category:Day Category:Night Category:Pool Category:Fog Category:Roof Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Mini-games